Love You till the End of Time
by RealBooks
Summary: Ever since the day he gave her the bread, Katniss Everdeen has been in love with Peeta Mellark. When both of their names are called at the reaping, she realizes that this just might be her last chance to put her feelings out in the open.
1. Chapter 1

_**I Will Love You till the End of Time**_

**Chapter 1- Kinda Outta Luck**

**A/U: so this is my first story so dont be to hard on me! if you have any questions, please review or PM me! This is also unbeta-d(?) so all mistakes are mine.(:**

**Disclaimer: I am _obviously _NOT Suzanne Collins, so dont make me feel worse than I already do!**

_I really want him back, but I'm kinda outta luck…_

_Lana Del Rey- Kinda Outta Luck_

It started with two loaves of bread.

I was eleven, and my father had just died in a mine explosion. We had been given a little money as compensation in exchange for his tragic death. But it had run out long ago. My mother, my poor eight-year-old sister Prim and I were slowly starving to death. Since my father died, my mother completely shut down. She didn't do anything. While her two daughters were dying, she just sat in a chair by the window, unresponsive to the world. It took a while for me to realize that she wasn't coming back anytime in the near future. I decided to take initiative. One rainy day, I was in the Merchants Quarter, trying to sell old baby clothes, but I was failing miserably. They were plain and threadbare; of course no one would buy them! I stumbled and dropped the baby clothes in a puddle. And I just kept walking. I started to walk aimlessly behind all of the merchants stores, when the mouth watering smell of baking bread caught my attention. Without even thinking, I walked towards the smell. The back door of the bakery was cracked open, and even from ten feet away, I could feel the warmth radiating from the ovens. A thought came into my head. _Maybe there's some leftover scraps of food in the trash._I run (more like stumble) to the bins and lift them eagerly, only to find them empty. They must have been emptied earlier this morning. Disappointed, I am about to put the lid back on and return to my home, when I hear a disgusted shriek coming from the back door of the bakery. It is the baker's wife and she is yelling nasty things at me. I don't remember all of it, but I do remember her rambling on about hating nasty Seam brats digging through her trash.

I'm too weak to even try and defend myself. Then I notice him. A blonde haired, blue-eyed boy, who is about my age. Peeta Mellark. He is in my grade at school, though we've never spoken to each other. The look on his face is a mix of pity for me and fear of his mother. The witch is still screaming at me. I don't even care; I'm so hungry, weak, that I cannot focus on anything. she gives up, noticing that I'm not even listening. She walks back to the bakery, muttering to herself, pulling Peeta along with her. My knees buckle as I slide down the foot of the tree she had backed me up against. All of the sudden, I see the fire from the ovens rise up through the window. I also hear the sound of something (or someone) getting hit. Moments later, Peeta bursts through the back door carrying two loaves of burned bread. He has an angry red mark on his check directly below his eye. I can hear his mother yelling at him, telling him to feed the burnt bread to pigs because no one would buy it. _I would_, I think. He starts to tear off chunks of the bread and throwing it in the pin. He's about halfway through the first loaf of bread when he notices me. Notices how my eyes are trained on those loaves. He sees me, looks me in the eye, and back to his hands and the bread. He glances over his shoulder as if to make sure no one sees him, and hurls the bread at me. At first I am angry. After all, its not very nice to throw things at people. But then my weak mind begins to put two and two together. _He is giving the bread to me. _Before I could even try to thank him, he was already inside of the building. I took that as my cue to leave. I stuffed the bread under my father's old hunting jacket and booked it towards the Seam. I ran all the way home. I ran breathless in to my house. As soon as Prim saw the loaves, she lunged for it. But even in my weak state, I held her back. I made her sit down. And I dragged my mother to the table and made her sit down too. I scraped off the blackened bits from the bread and cut it into hearty slices. It was excellent bread, filled with fruits and nuts of all sorts. _It was still warm._ The next day Prim and I spent the day in the Meadow picking dandelions for a yummy dandelion-and-greens salad. The next day at school, I saw Peeta with his usual huge group of friends. His eye looked horrid. It was swelled shut, black and blue. I really wanted to say thank you, but I couldn't really find the words. I mean, how can you thank someone for saving your life? I told myself to just say it. Our eyes met, and I opened my mouth to say it but before I could, he nodded and gave me a slight smile. It was then that the bell rang signaling the start of class, and I lost Peeta in the large throng of students hustling to get to class I stood there for minutes, just staring at the direction he had walked in. I couldn't get that smile he had given me out of my mind. As I was standing there, I felt something warm flow through me, starting from the tips of my toes, through the pits of my stomach, all the way to the roots of my long, dark hair. The wind blew past me and I felt something tickle at my ankles. I looked down to see that I was standing in a patch of dandelions. It was then that I declared (in my mind) that Peeta was my dandelion. He grew from the darkness and ashes and gave me hope.

It was that day, standing in front of my school, standing in a patch of dandelions, that I realized something.

I was, and forever will be, in love with Peeta Mellark.


	2. Chap 2Sweet Dreams,Beautiful Nightmares

**Chapter 2-** **Sweet Dreams, Beautiful Nightmares**

… _But there's no you, except in my dreams tonight!_

_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight…"_

_Lana Del Rey- Dark Paradise_

**4 Years Later**

_I am in the meadow, picking primroses. I feel warm hands encircle my waist from behind. I smile. His warm breath slightly tickles my ear as he whispers "I knew you'd be here."_

_I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck. "Oh you did, did you?" I smirk, and try to hide the redness from creeping into my cheeks, and the butterflies from fluttering into my stomach, as they always do when I'm anywhere near him._

"_Well, you're either with me, or out here. And you obviously weren't with me, so I was smart enough to figure it out." _

_I laugh. "Wow, handsome _and _smart! Looks like I got a package deal." I look up into his smoldering blue eyes._

"_Yes, I am a blessing to District 12 and beyond." I snort, and that causes him to suddenly pounce and tackle me to the ground. I shriek and giggle. Only Peeta can make me act like this. Like a careless girl who doesn't have a worry in the world. And I don't mind at all. He just makes me so happy, that I am glad to forget about all of the complicated things that happen in my life daily. In the little time I get to spend with him, I can stop worrying about how I am possibly going to feed my family tonight. How much more tesserae I am going to have to take out so that we won't starve to death. I don't have to worry about reaping day, which is coming up._

_He seems to sense the worry because he pulls himself off of me and catches my face with his hands. He softly strokes my cheek with his thumb. _

"_Hey. You okay? You know what? Don't answer that. I know you're not. I can tell by the sudden scowl you got on your face. What are you worried about?" He looks at me with concerned eyes._

"_Nothing, now that I'm with you." And it's true. Because as soon as his calloused hands softly caress my face, I feel and instant calmness course through my body. I smile softly, to reassure him that I am fine._

_He grins mischievously. "So… Guess what?" I cock my head to the side, confused._

"_What?"_

_He leans in, so his lips are just touching my ear. He strokes my hair, lovingly. "I love you, Katniss Everdeen." My heart melts. He can always find a way to suck the sadness right out of me._

"_I love you too, Peeta Mellark. Forever and always." I'm grinning now. Every time he tells me he loves me, I feel like it's the first time. I just feel this rush of happiness whenever I hear him say those three simple words._

"_Forever and always." He agrees. He pulls me close to his warm body. "Forever and always." He leans in to kiss me softly on the lips…_

I wake with a start. That is where my beautiful nightmare always ends. I've had this dream so many times, I lost count. I sigh in disappointment. It has been four years since Peeta Mellark gave me the bread that saved my life. And four years since I started being infatuated with him. It's pathetic. Here I am, still obsessing over something that happened such a long time ago, and I bet my buttons that he doesn't even remember what happened that day in the cold rain. I try not to dwell on this too much, however. Even if he was in love with me, what chance would we have? A merchant boy falling for a Seam girl? Scandalous. The only time I've ever seen that happen was when my mother, coming from a merchant family, left it all behind to marry my father, the Seam boy. And look how that turned out. I frown in discontent. I'm getting all worked up for nothing, and I'm wasting valuable hunting time.

I sigh again, for good measure. I get up from my small cot quietly and start to slip on my hunting clothes, when I hear someone clear their throat. I give a slight shriek and look around. I immediately calm down when I turn to see my sister prim sitting at the kitchen table, with her ugly demon of a cat, Buttercup. "Prim you scared me!" Why is she staring at me in such an odd way? Like she knows something I don't…

She totally ignores what I said and just stares at me. "What did you dream about last night?" She asks, raising her eyebrow at me.

I try my best to act nonchalant, but I can already feel my face heating up. "Um… Nothing… Why?"

She snorts. "You're a horrible liar, Katniss." For a twelve-year-old, she is smart. "You said his name again. You said, 'I love you too Peeta Mellark', and then you woke up. When are you going to tell him that you love him?" She starts to giggle when I turn even redder.

"You must've heard wrong because I do not love him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go hunting. I'll see you in a few hours, Little Duck." I'm so embarrassed; I don't even wait for her response. I just ran out of my house towards the woods. My only sanctum in this wretched district. It's still quiet early, only about 5:30 in the morning. I'm hoping to shoot a few squirrels before Gale, my best friend and hunting partner, gets here so I can trade them at the bakery. No, I do not do that to see Peeta. That is borderline obsessive. I do it simply because the baker loves my squirrel, and as a "good luck" towards two of his sons, who are still eligible for the reaping today. If I see Peeta, that would be a total coincidence. Not that I would say anything to him, anyway. Whenever I am within a fifty-foot radius of him, I get all red-faced and tongue-tied. So I try to keep my distance.

I am running towards the fence that "protects" District 12 from the unknown horrors of the forest. Just as I reach the little opening I found a few years ago, I pause, and make sure that I do not hear the telltale buzzing sound, which means that the fence is turned on. It isn't. It rarely is: we District 12 folk almost never have electricity. It's only on full-time during the Games, and even then, it's kept on the bare minimum.

I shimmy through the small hole and start my trek into the depths of the forest. I grab my bow and sheath of arrows that is hidden in a hollow tree trunk. I run even deeper into the forest, and then I slow down, and come to a stop. I hear a rustling in the trees to my right. I cautiously turn and look up. I can see a family of squirrels resting on a branch. I smile, and my hunter instincts kick in. I slowly, quietly grab one of my arrows from the sheath on my back. I place it in my bow, and quickly draw it back. I shoot one squirrel in the eye. Perfect. The rest of his family haven't even registered what has happened, giving me the perfect opportunity to rapidly draw back another arrow and shoot another squirrel. And another, and another. I've shot four squirrels. I'm pretty proud of myself too; I'm usually not that quick. I figure it's enough so I start my retreat back to the town.

I swiftly walk through town and to the infamous back door of the bakery. Ah, good times. You see, the baker's wife doesn't approve of her husband trading with a Seam girl. I wonder if she eats the meat. Probably not.

I slowly amble towards the back door when it bursts open. For a second, I am scared it's her, and that she'll beat me. But I needn't worry, because it isn't her. It's Peeta. We both freeze, and stare at each other. I am contemplating running away like a coward when he gives me a smile. I try to keep my heart from falling into my stomach. He relaxes, probably thinking that it was his mother, as I did. "Are you here to trade with my father?" he asks, kindly. If it were up to me I would sit down on the ground and try to remember my name. But I can feet myself nodding dumbly, because I can't seem to form any words at the moment.

He nods too, "Okay, I'll go get him." He retreats back into the bakery.

"O-Okay." _Now_ I get my voice back, I curse myself, because I probably looked like a totally idiot just now.

I hear loud footsteps and I look up, relieved to see that it's Mr. Mellark. _Him _I can talk normally around.

"Hello, Miss Everdeen. It's a surprise to see you trading this early. Usually Gale trades around this time." He tells me warmly. To this day, I cannot understand how such a sweet man married a horrid old witch like Mrs. Mellark.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd catch a few squirrels, and trade them here. I know you're very fond of them, sir." I smile, and hold up the back of four squirrels I had caught. His eyes widen, which makes me smile more broadly, with pride.

"_Four_ squirrels? They must've been asking for it. Did you catch them all together?" He looks at me appraisingly.

I nod. "I think they were tired or something. They didn't even try to escape when I shot the first two. Maybe they realized they had no chance against me." I say cockily, but sarcastically, to show that I'm not serious.

He chuckles, and nods. He opens his mouth to reply when we hear footsteps coming from upstairs. His wife. We both look up towards the ceiling and then back down at each other.

"Katniss, I think it's best if you leave now. I'll see you tomorrow?" He whispers urgently. I nod quickly. The last thing I need is his wife coming down to her kitchen, only to see a _Seam brat coming to steal from her trash_. I don't think I want to get beaten today. I hastily walk out of the back door, only to run into Peeta Mellark. My face _immediately_ turns red again, and I mumble my apologies.

He smiles politely and chuckles. "Its okay, Katniss, I don't bite." I just smile dumbly, because this is the _second _time he's talked to me today. Just then we hear his mother screeching for him to start on today's bread, and his smile immediately drops. "Well, I better go inside", he says, "_She, _however, does bite." I laugh nervously, and start to walk away. But I stop, and turn around to look at him.

"Peeta?" he turns around, and looks at me curiously. "Good luck today. At the Reaping, I mean." I smile.

So does he. "You too Katniss, and give my luck to Prim and your friend Gale too, okay?"

"Okay I will. See you at two o' clock." And with that said, I walk away, towards the direction of the forest. I am so proud of myself. I actually talked to Peeta Mellark! I decide to do something very risky. After the reaping, I'll go up to him, and _finally_ tell him how I feel.

If only I knew that this would never happen.


	3. Off To The Races

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 3! WOW! I did not think I'd get so many responses to this story! My phone has been buzzing NON STOP these past few days with emails about story alerts! It just makes me so happy! (: So keep 'em comin' guys! Anyways… Who saw the Hunger Games? I DID! TWICE! It was AMAZING! I cried when Rue died, like a baby! No shame! What was your favorite part? Please PM me because I'm looking for someone to rant about the movie to! So… I have a trivia question for all you readers out there: How old do you think I am? If you guess it right… I don't know… you'll get a virtual hug from me? I know! I will let the winner of this trivia question decide whether or not Gale should be a problem in the story! Okay. Story time!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own The Hunger Games ):**

**Chapter 3- Off To the Races**

"You are my one true love; you are my one true love! And I'm off to the races…"

Lana Del Rey- Off To the Races

I weave my way through the back streets and alleyways of District 12, and make my way towards the forest again. I crawl through the fence and swiftly run through the never ending green, wanting nothing more than to stay here forever. I grab my bow and arrows once again on my way to my meeting place with Gale. I have for us a real treat today. Mr. Mellark gave me three loaves of bread; in exchange for the four squirrels I had trade with him earlier this morning. A very generous deal, in my opinion. Usually he gives me one; at rare times two, for my squirrels. But never three. I'll make sure to thank him after the Reaping today.

When I get to our meeting place, I find that Gale is already sitting on an old tree trunk. He looks up as I walk closer to him.

I have a feeling he knows where I've been, because he slowly smirks as I get nearer. "And where have you been?" He asks.

I sigh. There isn't even a point in trying to lie to him now. "I decided to go hunting early, and get some extra squirrels for Mr. Mellark, before our usual morning trade began. Why? Do you have a problem with that?" I snap, although I don't really know why I'm being so defensive. Maybe it's because I acted like a complete fool in front of a certain person today.

My snappiness only causes Gale to chuckle, which he stops doing immediately when he notices the trademark scowl on my face. "Yeesh, what is wrong with _you _today? _Someone _must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, am I right?" I only roll my eyes at him, making him laugh even more, even louder than before.

"You know, I was going to share this with you. But, given your immature attitude with me, today of _all _days, I don't think I will." I say, as I take a loaf of bread out of my game bag. His eyes widen as soon as he sees it and I know that I've won this argument.

He rushes to my side, and takes the bread from my hand and sniffs it, as if to make sure it's real. He's about to take a bite when I snatch the delicious bread from his grasp. "Okay, Okay! I'm sorry!" He exclaims.

"Sorry for what?" I ask, and smile evilly. I'm not letting this go _that_ easily; who does he think I am? I will not go down without a fight.

"Sorry for making fun of you for going to the Mellarks bakery. There, now can I _please_ have a piece of that bread?" he pleads. I only relent because he looked so pathetic pleading for a bite of some bread.

I sigh, and give him the loaf. "Okay, fine. But only because you looked really stupid standing there, begging a girl who is _younger than you_, I might add, for a piece of bread." He makes a face, and takes the loaf from my hands.

"Whatever, Catnip. Now let's go hunt. We have a family to feed!" And so we go on our way.

By the end of our hunt, we have scored a feast. We trade some game at the Hob, an abandoned warehouse that has been turned into a black market of sorts. We traded some strawberries with the Mayor's daughter, my friend, Madge. Since she is one of the more privileged people of District 12, she can afford nice clothes, and always has food guaranteed on her table. When she opens the door wearing a fancy white dress and a shimmering gold Mockingjay pin, Gale gets upset. He has these "tantrums" every now and then, when he gets very angry at the Capitol for making us participate in the Hunger Games. I usually let him take his anger out in the depths of the forest, where we can't be heard, but it makes me angry when he takes it out on innocent people, like Madge. It's not her fault her family is well fed and rich, just as it isn't our fault that we're starving and poor most of the time.

We separate at the town square where he heads in the direction of the woods, as he always does. On the reaping day, he always waits until the very last minute to head to the square. He's rebellious like that. I start to walk to my home. When I get home, my mother is up, and bustling around in the kitchen. Prim is already washed and dressed in the outfit I wore for my first reaping.

I smile as I walk in. "Little Duck, you look beautiful!"

She smiles nervously up at me. I can tell that she's already scared for the reaping. I give her a reassuring hug and kiss on the forehead. "Thanks." She says solemnly. She looks down, and I see a single tear fall down her cheek.

I take her in my arms. "It's your first year, your names only been in there once; they're not going to pick you, Prim." I whisper to her, while rubbing her back soothingly. When she doesn't respond I pull back and look her in the eye. "You are going to be fine. Do you understand?" she nods and sniffles. I smile. "That's better." I cup her face in my hand, and rub away the tears with my thumb.

I hear my mother clear her throat behind me. I roll my eyes. My mother and I have never really been close. But when my father died and she completely shut me and Prim out, it's like we're complete strangers to each other now.

I stiffly stand up and turn around. "Yes, mother?"

She looks at me with hurt in her eyes. "I have a bath ready for you, and clothes set out."

"Okay. I'll wash up right now, then." I give Prim one more smile and set off to take a bath. Once I am relatively clean, I go to see what my mother has laid out for me. It is a light blue dress, something I would never wear on a daily basis. I throw it on.

As I am tying the ribbon around my waist, my mother walks in behind me. "I could braid your hair?" I nod. When she finishes, I look at myself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." Prim say, sounding envious.

"And nothing like myself. Tuck your tail in, Little Duck!" I say to her, poking her in the stomach. She giggles. We are in the middle of a poke war when the whistles rings out, signaling for us to make our way over to the Reaping. Prim starts to shake and cry again.

"Sshh. It's okay, everything will be fine, Prim. You'll see, don't worry." I pat her head, and take her hand. "Come on, let's get this over with."

We arrive at the square, and I lead Prim over to the sign up table. After that is finished, we walk towards the appropriate age sections. I drop Prim off, and make my way to the sixteen-year-old section, I pass Peeta and he gives me a small nod in greeting. About twenty minutes later, our annoyingly bubbly escort Effie Trinket bounces onto the stage as fast as she can in her five-inch heels.

"Welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be_ ever_ in your favor! And now, the time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the _honor_ of representing District 12 in the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" I roll my eyes and scoff. "As usual, ladies first!" she giggles, and then walks over to the giant reaping ball that holds every eligible girls name. She takes her time ruffling her fingers through the thousands of slips, and finally picks one. She walks back up to the microphone. She opens the slip, clears her throat, and says in a loud voice:

"Primrose Everdeen."


	4. Chapter 4: Kingdom Come

**Important A/N at the bottom! but on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 4- Kingdom Come**

_"Don't you fret my dear, it'll all be over soon. I'll be waiting here... for you..."_

_The Civil Wars- Kingdom Come_

_"Primrose Everdeen." _

No. No. No! Not her! How is this possible? One slip out of _thousands!_ The odds were _completely _in her favor! I had done _everything_ that I could, and yet it still wasn't enough...

The crowd is buzzing with disapproval, as they aways are when someone younger is chosen as tribute.

"Where are you, Primrose?" Effie trills into the microphone. Prim, I can see, is breathing heavily, with a panicked look on her face. She slowly starts to walk towards the stage of the Justice Building. I can vaguely hear myself murmuring _no _under my breath repeatedly as I watch her make her way to the steps leading up to the stage.

"No!" I shriek as I push my way through the crowd. I can see the Peacekeepers start to run towards me when I gasp out the words, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" The crowd gasps. This has never happened before. Ever.

"Wonderful!" Effie says. she comes over by the top of the stairs, and beckons me to the stage. "Well, come on, dear, no time to dilly-dally!" She's practically shrieking now, I think she's impatient to leave the district as soon as possible.

I stumble my way up the steps and to the microphone. Effie looks at me expectantly, which quickly turns to a look of annoyance. "Well, what is your name, my dear?" She smiles fakely at the crowd.

"Katniss Everdeen." I say, almost inaudibly. I try not to cry.

"Well, I bet my hat that was your sister, wasn't it? Don't want her to steal the spotlight, now, do we?" I resist smacking her. She acts like this is some sort of pageant, something to be _proud_ of! Since I can't slap the living daylights out of District 12's perky escort, I refrain to just slightly rolling my eyes. She must of noticed, because she is _glaring_ at me. She purses her lips, and shoots me the look of death, then goes right back to smiling brightly at the crowd, who looks solemnly back at her. Then, one of the boys from the Seam slowly raises three fingers from his left hand to his lips, and then to me. Now I'm _really_ fighting back tears. This gesture is used mostly during funerals, it means goodbye to someone you love. I drag in a ragged breath, and try to focus on the hills in the far backround of the district.

It seems that Effie has no idea what to do, now. She looks around uncertainly, clears her throat, and opens her moth, probably to continue to Reaping Ceremony, when someone stumbles onto the stage. Haymitch Abernathy. The only living victor of District 12. The term of endearment _I _enjoy using is "drunkard". Which fits perfectly, because that is exactly what he is. I myself have seen him plenty of times at the Hob, buying crate after crate of cheap white liquor, from the Ripper, who sells it illegally.

Anyways, he drunkenly, and _loudly_ makes his way towards me.

"Look at this one. I _like _her!" He hollers to the crowd. "She has lots of... Um... What's the word...? Funk ? Skunky?" He snaps his fingers. "I got it! _Spunk!_ She has lots of spunk! More than you!" He points to Effie. "And you!" gesturing towards the many Peacekeepers stationed around us. "And _especially_ you!" He's pointing to the camera now. Is he referring to the crew handling the camera, or to the audience in the Capitol? Or just the Capitol itself? I do not know. I hope it's not the latter.

Effie loudly clears her throat. She steps away from the microphone. "Haymitch, why don't you go sit down, take a breather?" I hear her murmur to him gently, putting her hand on his shoulder. He nods, and she slowly guides him to the chair that's waiting for him. I have a wierd feeling that Effie and Haymitch are more than just colleagues. After Haymitch is situated, she turns back to the microphone, and smiles at the district. She clears her throat for about the hundredth time today.

"Well... Let's get on to the boys, shall we?" She walks over to the giant bowl containing every eligible boys name. I don't even have time to wish for Gale's or Peeta's safety before she is reaching inside, and plucking a slip from the bowl. She quickly walks back to the microphone, and opens the slip of paper. She smiles, clears her throat _again, _and then calls out ina clear tone:

"Peeta Mellark."

I really hope one of the cameras isn't trained on me, because as I gasp and close my eyes tightly in shock, I feel a lone tear roll down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away. People cannot see my weak side.

Meanwhile, I can see Peeta in the crowd now. All of the sixteen-year old boys near him have backed away, so I can easily spot him. He must still be reeling from hearing his name called, because he has that alarmed look on his face, one that I often see in my prey. He takes a deep breath, and walks up the steps, to where Effie and I are standing. She asks for volunteers. There is none. I almost hope for one, because I know he has one brother that could've volunteered for him. But family dedication only goes so far. Prim and I? We were the exception.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our tributes: Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen." She looks at us expectantly, as if we should know what do. "Well go on you two, shake hands!"She says, turning us so that we are facing each other.

He takes my hand in his, and shakes it firmly. My heartbeat quickens as his hand completely envelops mine in warmth. I make the mistake of looking up and making eye contact with him, and when I do, I can't bear to tear my eyes away. My dull grey eyes meet his bright blue ones, and I simply cannot look away. It seems like hours later when i feel the warmth leave, and my sight no longer filled with those _spectacular_ blue orbs.

Effie is saying something, the conclusion to the Reaping, I think, but I am not listening. All I can think of is the boy with the bread, and how safe I felt when my hand was in his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello readers! i have a few things to discuss before I end this chapter!**

**1. I am SO sorry for not updating in OVER A MONTH! I have been so busy, and my mother doesn't know I write fanfiction, so I have to sneak around... but that's NO excuse! I'll try to update faster and sooner, but I can't promise anything! I am soooo sorry! **

**2. As you have read, I changed the reaping a little, so that I wouldn't bore you all with a very over due chapter that was the same as the book. I hope I did okay.**

**3. I have also changed the dialogue a little. hope you don't mind. (:**

**4. Did any of you notice the little Haymitch/ Effie pairing I did there? Was it awkward? Let me know! And also the little Peeta and Katniss I put towards the end there. 3**

**5. I based this chapter and will be basing the rest of the story off of the book, the movie, and of course, my own ideas! (:**

**6. I would like to thank all those who have reviewed, story-alerted, favorited, and are still follwing my story! It means alot to me, and is very much appreciated. Please keep them coming!**

**7. All mistakes are mine.**

**8. Last, but certainly not least, I would like to give a big thanks and shout-out to ohwhatthepoop, my BEST FRIEND and unofficial beta for this story. she hs helped me so much and I am very greatful. I love you!**

**Okay! That's it! As always, Review please! Until next time...**

**Evie(:**


	5. Chapter 5: Little Black Submarines

**A/N: I have decided to include an author's note at the bottom from now on. Well, except this one. Anyways… enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games!**

**Chapter 5: Little Black Submarines**

"_Little black submarines, operator please, this is wrecking my mind… And oh, can it be, the voices calling me? They get lost and outta sight, I should've seen it glow, but __**everybody knows that a broken heart is blind…"**_

_The Black Keys- Little Black Submarines_

* * *

><p>Shortly after the Reaping is finished, Peeta and I are escorted inside of the elegant Justice Building by Peacekeepers. They lead him and me into separate rooms, and then shut the leave us alone, shutting and locking the door behind us.<p>

I'm lead into a room filled with plush green velvet furniture. Were these different circumstances, I would admire the soft, creamy fabric. But I'm not. I am not here to admire some stupid fabric. I am here for the Hunger Games. That and nothing else. I breathe in a few shaky breaths and sit down on a dark green loveseat. I hear footsteps outside the room and immediately stand up, just as my mother and Prim are taken into the room by a Peacekeeper.

"You have three minutes." He says tersely, before leaving the room, once again locking the door. _Three minutes? That's all?_ _So little time…_

Prim's eyes are rimmed in red and I can see the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Katniss! I can't believe you did that! Why did you do that? Why did you volunteer for me? I could- I could've-"

"Sshh, Prim. You know why. Now listen to me, and listen close. You're going to have to take care of yourself while… While I'm gone. Do not take any food from them; it's not worth putting your name in more times. You can sell milk and cheese from your goat, and I'm sure Gale will help you with any meat from hunting." She nods, and sniffles.

"You'll try to win won't you?" She cries. I try to say something but she just keeps talking. "I know how you feel about him, Katniss. I know you get up early in the mornings to catch extra game to give _specifically _to his family. I know you take the shortcut through town just to pass him working in the bakery. I know you dream about him._ I know you love him. _Just please, _please_ try to win. Try to come back to us. We can't live without you. _I _can't live without you!" She is searching through my eyes frantically.

I nod, and take her into my arms again. For being just twelve- years old, she is such a wise child. I can't believe she knew that I loved Peeta. I should be embarrassed now, but I am just overcome with panic and sadness. "I promise to try. I am smart you know. I can hunt. I know how to survive in… _drastic times_." With that, I untangle myself from Prim's tight grip on my waist, and turn to look at my mother. I slowly stand up, and slowly walk up to her.

She takes in a breath to start talking, but I'm not having it. "Listen to me. And look at me. You cannot skip out on her now. I'm not going to be here to fend for us anymore. You have to take charge. _You can't leave now._ Do you hear me? You can't!" I shake her hard by her shoulders, so she can get the message.

"I won't. I was in a bad place then, but I'm better now. I won't leave, not now, not ever." Tears start to _well up in her eyes._

"Don't cry. I love you. Please just don't cry." I saw and I pull her into an awkward hug. Just then the Peacekeeper bursts into the room, and takes Prim and my mother by the arms roughly, and starts to lead them out of the room. Time's up.

Prim shrieks and starts to struggle in the Peacekeeper's arm. I'm impressed that she's quite strong and manages to squirm her way out his grip. "No! No! Katniss no!" She is crying again, fresh new tears rolling fatly down her face.

"Prim, its okay! It's okay, it's okay, I'll be-"But the Peacekeeper has had enough, and grabs Prim, hoisting her over his shoulder and taking them both out of the room, slamming the door hard behind him. "I'll be home soon." I finish softly, silently retreating back to the chair I was sitting in.

The door opens again, and this time, it's a different Peacekeeper, and he is leading Gale into the room. He nods at us and says "Five minutes. Make it last." And leaves the room. Gale walks to me and wraps his arms around me. He pulls away and then kicks into survival mode. "Katniss, you can do this. You're good with a bow, you can hunt well, and you have survival skills. You—"

"Gale, I love him." I burst out. And now, I can't stop the tears from flowing freely from my eyes. I should stop there, because I have revealed something so personal, the _last_ person I thought would be telling this to be Gale. "I love him so much. I have for years, now. Four years, actually." I start to laugh softly, hysterically. "You know the funny thing? I was going to tell him. After the Reaping. Obviously that idea is down the drain now, huh?" My laughter turns into tears. "I know. I know that this looks pathetic. I _know _that. But I can't help how I feel. I'm going to try my hardest, Gale. Honest, I am. But if I don't come back, you'll know why. Please take care of them. My mother and Prim. Tell them that I love them. And tell them that I'm sorry."

He once again takes me into his arms. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Catnip. I mean, I knew you had a raging crush on Mellark, but I didn't know you loved him." I could just feel his smirk against my hair. I pull away and punch him in the arm. "Aw, you know I'm just teasing you. Good luck, Katniss. I'll be rooting for you." The door opens, and the Peacekeeper comes in to lead Gale out.

"Oh, Gale?" I say to him.

"Yes?"

"Speaking of love, just tell Madge you like her already? It's been killing me for three months, now. Me and Prim have a bet going on, in fact." His reaction was priceless.

"You know?" He sputters. I smile triumphantly, despite the mood I was in just moments before.

"Of course I knew. You and I are like family, Gale. I see the way you look at her. Just tell her. I don't you and her to end up in my situation." And the sadness has rushed right back into the room. He nods.

"Thanks, Kat. I will. I'll see you soon, okay?" And with that, he's gone. Just like that. I wonder if I'll ever see him again. I shake my head vigorously. I have to stop thinking like that.

I'm lost in my thoughts, so I don't hear the door open, but I do hear it close. When I look up, I am filled with surprise, and fear. It's the women I possibly hate the most in the entire world. Mrs. Mellark.

"Wh—What are you doing here?" I stutter. I back away slowly into the wall behind me. She smiles devilishly.

"Oh, stop worrying, what do you think I'm going to do? Slap you with a rolling pin? Then they'd take me into custody. No, no, no. I just want to talk."

I scoff. "Talk? About what? Come to say goodbye, I suppose?"

I am about to continue when she interrupts me with one simple, chilling sentence. "I heard what you said."

I breathe in sharply. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough. Four years, huh? So I'm guessing you fell in love with him the day I caught you picking through my trash then, right?" Her guess is confirmed when I look down, and my cheeks burn bright red.

"So what do you want? Did you come here to poke fun at me? To make fun of the point that I now have _zero chance _with your son? Because I _know that._ Do you think I don't know that?" Great. I've started to cry again.

I become even more puzzled and emotional when she puts her hand on my shoulder, in what I assume to be in a comforting way. "There, there. Don't cry. I know this is hard for you. But you must stay strong. For yourself. For your family. And for my son. You'll only have a short time together before you're thrust into the arena. In this short time, _tell him .Tell him how you feel. _It's the best you can do, in this situation." I can hear the heavy footsteps of the guards coming to escort Mrs. Mellark out. She hands me a bag of cookies. "Good luck, Ms. Everdeen. I hope you take my advice. And look out for my son, will you? Tell him I love him when you have the chance. May the odds be ever in your favor." She smiles softly, and then leaves with the Peacekeeper.

Wow. This has been a truly odd day for me. First, I am reaped, and then Peeta is reaped. Then I find out Prim is a secret genius of love. And now Mrs. Mellark. _Weird._

I don't have time to dwell on this long, before the door once again opens. _Who is it now?_ It's Madge. This is only slightly surprising. I mean, I do call her a friend, in a way. She briskly walks toward me and envelops me in a quick hug. She pulls away and looks me in the eye. "I know about you and Peeta." _Does everyone know except for him? _It's like she read my mind. "Katniss, I'd hate to break it to you, but I'm pretty sure the entire District knows _except_ for him. Xander and I have a pool going on how long it will take for him to figure it out." She chuckles a little, and then turns serious once again. "Don't give up okay? Oh. I have something for you." She unclasps a gold pin that is pinned onto her dress. A Mockingjay.

It is the child of a mockingbird and a Capitol-made mutation, called a jabberjay. Jabberjay's were made by the Capitol to record conversations between rebels. They could record complete conversations perfectly, sounding exactly like the people who say them. But then, the rebels caught on. They stated to create fake conversations. Once the Capitol caught on, they set the mutts free into the unknown wild of Panem. There, the jabberjays mated with mockingbirds, creating an entire new bird that, while not being able to record conversations, these Mockingjay could instead record entire songs. Quite a slap in the face to the Capitol, if you ask me.

She pins the pin onto my dress. "Madge, it's too much, I can't—"

"No, Katniss I refuse to listen to you. Just take it, okay? Consider it your token." I sigh. I know I won't win this one. So I just gladly accept the beautiful pin.

"Thanks." I smile at her. "I—I'll miss you Madge." I cannot believe I am crying _again!_ This is ridiculous!

"Oh, I'll miss you too, Katniss, I'll miss you too." She hugs me again, and then pulls away. "Well, I better be on my way. I'll see you soon." And then she is gone leaving me alone in the room.

About ten minutes have passed, so I think that was my last visitor. A few minutes later, a guard comes in the room to escort me out. He leads me to a car where Peeta is already sitting inside. We make eye contact and he nods at me. I can see his eyes are slightly red from crying. I don't even want to know what my face looks like, what with all the crying I've endured today.

We ride in the car in an awkward silence with Effie. Once we reach the train station, the door opens and a swarm of photographers try to push their way to catch a glimpse of District 12's new batch of tributes. I fight to keep my face void of emotion as we are quickly escorted into the train that will take us to the Capitol. Once the door shuts behind us, I take a look at my surroundings. I am filled with awe. The inside of the train if magnificent. So beautiful, it's hard to even describe. Effie shows me and Peeta our rooms and I quickly go into mine, shutting the door behind me.

I immediately break down. I cry for about a half an hour before Effie briskly knocks on my door, telling me that it is time for dinner. I decide to take a quick, but delightful shower. I change into a comfortable pair of pants and a shirt and walk to the dining cart. Peeta and Effie are already seated at the table. I quietly slip into my seat and look at the empty spot beside Effie.

"Where's Haymitch?" I look around, maybe he's hiding.

"Oh, I escorted him to his room. It's been a long day; I think he needs some rest." I nod, and then look at my plate, which is filled with food. I start to dig in, but try to pace myself, so I don't get sick. I'm still filled to the brim by the time I'm finished with the last course of our meal. I look to my right and see that Peeta looks uncomfortably stuffed, also.

Effie clears her throat—she must have an obsession with that—and tells us it is time to watch a recap of the Reapings. We follow her into a different cart that has a giant flat screen. I try to focus on my competition. Both are volunteers from 1 and 2. A fox-faced girl with bright red hair from District 5. And most hauntingly, a twelve-year old girl from District 11, that reminds me so much Prim it hurts. Why didn't anyone volunteer for her?

Finally, our district reaping comes onto the screen. Effie calling out Prim's name, me lunging forward to volunteer. Then Peeta is picked. Unfortunately the camera was trained on me and the commentators are abuzz with what my shocked face and tears could _possibly _mean. Finally, the seal of the Capitol shows, and then the screen goes dark, indicating that the show is over.

Effie excuses herself, leaving me and Peeta alone. I brace myself for him to demand about my actions at the Reaping but he doesn't. He stands up to leave, but not before putting his hand on my shoulder as he passes. "Goodnight, Katniss. See you in the morning." I mumble a goodnight back to him, still reeling from his touch.

A few moments later I retreat back to my own room. As I pass Peeta's, I see that his light is still on, and I can hear a slight commotion going on from behind the door. I raise my hand to knock and see what's going on, when the light inside turns off. I slowly put my hand down, and walk to my own room a few doors down from his. I turn the lights off and crawl into bed, still in my clothing.

Surprisingly, I manage to fall asleep, at around three in the morning. When I finally do, I dream. I dream of Effie, strangely, and her vibrant pink hair. I dream of Prim, sitting in a meadow of primroses, cuddling with Buttercup. I dream of Gale and Madge, happily married, and smiling at me, thanking me. And then I dream of Peeta, my boy with the bread, standing in a meadow full of dandelions. In my dream his back is facing me, but when he hears my quiet footsteps, he turns around, smiling. He takes me into his arms, and tells me he loves me. _"It's okay, Kat." _He says._ "We'll be okay. We'll be safe. I love you so much. We'll make it out. Together. I promise. We'll be together, forever. Always."_

When I wake up the next morning, I am filled with such a sweet bliss. I know that it was only a dream, but it seemed so real that it gave me a feeling I haven't felt since that day, four years ago, in the rain.

It gave me hope.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello readers! I'm back with a quick update! As usual, some things to discuss:**

**1. I am trying to update quicker and I hope it'll be easier, now that school is almost over! But, if I can't, please don't be mad. :(**

**2. I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped, but I got a few! Thank you! The ones I did get were very positive and they fueled me to write this chapter. So thank you to SharonLoves1D, "I", and GirlonFire10203 for reviewing, This chapter is dedicated to you guys! :D**

**3. I am going to bold the key part in my lyrics that fueled me to write the chapter it is for so... yeah. (:**

**4. I just LOVE pairing characters! Gale and Madge AWWWWW 3 let me know how I did! (:**

**5. Instead of Mr. Mellark seeing Katniss and giving her the cookies, I had Mrs. Mellark do it. I personally, do not hate her like everyone else does. So I added her in. Yes, I know she's a little OOC, I intended for her to be like that. Let me know how I did with that. (:**

**6. random: I have about 68 people who have my story on alert! AHH! *fangirl scream* XD**

**7. For any of those who are curious, I am 14 years old. I am a freshman, so that is also why I haven't been able to update. I am also on my school's drill team, so I am totally busy with that. just a little "about the author" on me (: **

**Okay. That's all, for now. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time...**

**Evie(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games! But, boy if I did… (Gale=DEAD) Sorry Gale fans...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- Neptune City<strong>

"_I'm sittin' over Neptune City, I used to love it, it used to be pretty… I'll come down… Walk around a while… until I'm sure that __**I can never go home again**__…"_

_Nicole Atkins- Neptune City_

* * *

><p>As soon as I finish reminiscing on my wonderful dream, I pull myself out of bed and into the shower. This time, I allow myself to actually enjoy it. This is the first shower I've ever had in my entire life! There are so many switches and buttons, I can't keep count! I am just overwhelmed. But I manage to press a button that turns the water into a delicious warm temperature, and lather myself in a lavender-scented soap.<p>

Once I finish washing myself, I step out onto a mat that dries my whole body, as well as my hair. It's exhilarating, and I almost want to shower again, but my hunger overrides my judgment. I dress quickly, and slowly make my way to the dining cart. Once I near the room, I notice that Peeta is the only one at the table so far. He looks up, sees me, and smiles. My heart just about explodes. I take my seat next to him, and a Capitol attendant rushes towards me with a platter of food. Thank goodness, I'm starving. I start to dig in.

Once I am adequately full, I sit back. Peeta is drinking what I think is hot coffee, and eating small rolls of bread.

"They call it hot chocolate. It's good, try it." I take a tentative sip from the mug sitting in front of me. It's delicious! So rich and creamy… I'm in bliss.

I finish it quickly, in just a few large gulps. Peeta is staring at me with an astonished look on his face. I smile sheepishly. "Sorry, that must not have looked pretty. It's just so good."

"Oh no, it's alright. In fact, I'm quite impressed. I don't think I've ever seen someone, let alone a girl, chug an entire drink that fast. Bravo." He chuckles, and I join him. I think this is the longest conversation I've _ever_ had with him.

"So, have you ever met him? Haymitch, I mean." He asks, inquiringly.

I shake my head. "No. unless you'd like to count our little encounter on the stage yesterday, which I'd rather you wouldn't." He laughs, remembering the embarrassing encounter I had with Haymitch at the reaping. "Have you?" I ask him in return.

"Yes. Apparently, he has a liking for the bakery's cinnamon rolls. He comes by often. I've met Effie, too. Just yesterday, actually. She came to buy some pastries and I just happened to be handling the front counter. She bought cinnamon rolls, too." He smirks.

We are interrupted from our conversation when we hear the swoosh of the door behind us. In walks Effie, with Haymitch trailing close behind her.

"Good morning, you two!" Effie says politely, sitting down with Haymitch at the table.

I can see that Haymitch looks a little better than he did yesterday. He is sober. He is also freshly groomed, and dressed in a nice suit. He looks up, noticing that Peeta and I are now staring at him expectantly.

"Good morning." He says slowly, as if to test our reactions. "As you know, I am Haymitch Abernathy, victor of the 50th Hunger Games. I am also your mentor, and I am here to help you in any way that I can."

This surprises me. "I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but I must ask—aren't you a drunk? I mean, in the twenty-four years that you've been mentoring, you've _never_ brought a tribute home." At this, he winces.

"Well, sweetheart, believe it or not, I've changed. I know I was drunk when I said this, but I do think you have a lot of spunk—a lot of potential. People like spunk. And Peeta, you're handsome, and kind. That will people to like you, too. You're both fighters. And fighters equal sponsors. I think we might have a winner this year. Besides, _Miss Trinket_, here, has taken away the juice from me, isn't that right, Princess?"

Effie rolls her eyes at the nickname, but nods. "Its true, he needs to be here _completely_ here for you two, and alcohol will stop him from being there. And if Haymitch is ever unavailable for you guys, I'm here to help, too."

Haymitch nods in agreement. He claps his hands. "Now. Tell me your skills. Katniss, you go first."

Suddenly, I feel self conscious. "Um…"

"She's good with a bow and arrow." Peeta says. I look at him confused. He continues. "And she can hunt. I know. My father buys her squirrels. He always points out to me how she hits every single one in the eye. A clean kill."

"What are you doing?" I ask cautiously.

"Just telling our mentor your skills. Because you seem to be forgetting them at the moment." He snaps. And this ticks me off.

"Peeta is strong. He can carry hundred-pound bags of flour, I've seen it." I say defensively, turning to face Haymitch.

Peeta scoffs. "Yes, and I'm sure that'll be useful, because the arena will be full of bags for flour for me to chuck at people." Effie gives him a disdainful look. "Come on, Katniss, if anyone has the slightest chance of surviving, it'll be you. You know how to survive!"

"Why are you doing this?" I hiss at him.

"I'm trying to make you see that you are successful, that's what. Why can't you just believe in yourself?" he demands.

"I'm only successful because someone helped me." I say, looking down pointedly at the basket of rolls sitting between us. I look back up at him and meet his eyes. They are clouded with confusion.

I feel like a loser. He doesn't even remember the day he gave me the bread. Those two loaves of bread kept me alive. I might not even be here if it weren't for him. I feel pathetic.

Haymitch awkwardly clears his throat. "Well, now that we… Err… Know some skills that you both have, we can start to prepare you for what's to come. We'll be arriving in the Capitol in less than an hour. Once we arrive, you'll be taken into the Remake Center, where you'll be properly fixed and styled for the Tribute Parade tonight. Now, you're not going to like what they do to you there. But don't complain. The way you look tonight may very well affect the outcome in the arena. This is when sponsors will get a first glimpse of you. It's up to your stylist to make sure they remember you."

Me and Peeta nod vigorously, and then the train goes dark. I start to panic, but I immediately calm down when Effie comments: "Guess we're a little ahead of schedule."

A bright light suddenly fills the room, and I feel the rain begin to slow. I can't help but run over to the window looking out at the Capitol. A few seconds later, a curious Peeta gets up to join me. The Capitol is magnificent. But so fake all at the same time. Beautiful, but I feel unsafe. The Capitolians walking around the station notice the train and starts to rush towards us, begging for a glimpse of District 12's newest tributes.

And they receive a show. Peeta starts to smile dazzlingly and wave at the crowd. They eat it up. They are screaming and waving frantically right back at him.

Peeta notices my hesitation. "Come on!" he says, "It might get us sponsors!" and he continues his cheerful waving.

Surprisingly, I find myself waving and smiling as well, even blowing the occasional kiss to the crowd.

* * *

><p>We are quickly escorted from the train, to the Training Center, and then down to the Remake Center. There, Peeta and I are separated. I am taken into a room where I am instructed to strip off my clothing and to put on what looks like a gown made out of paper. I cautiously put it on and sit on the cold steel table. I sit in silence for a few minutes. And then, three very colorful people that resemble birds burst into the room.<p>

My prep team. They introduce themselves as Flavius, Octavia, and Venia. They are such strange creatures. Flavius, with his bright orange curls and dark purple lipstick. Octavia, a plump woman with light green skin. And Venia, the oddest of them all, in my opinion, with spiky aqua hair, and bright gold tattoos just over her eyebrows.

They are very odd, indeed, but nice enough. While waxing my legs, Octavia tries to comfort me as she rips strip after strip of hair from my body. Flavius compliments on my hair as he harshly yanks a comb through its knots. And after they are finished with me and Flavius and Octavia flee the room to go fetch my stylist, Venia calmly, quietly thanks me for being cooperative.

I am alone once again in the room, left to wait for my stylist.

When he quietly walks through the door, I am surprised by the sight of him. He is not overly colorful, or drastically surgically altered. In fact he looks startlingly… normal.

The only Capitol-esque things I can notice about him are the many rings piercing each ear, and a simple gold liner lining the top of his lids. It actually looks attractive.

"Hello, Mrs. Everdeen. I am Cinna, your stylist. I'm sorry this has happened to you." He says to me, taking my hand in both of his.

"Sorry? Most people congratulate me." I say quietly, looking down at my lap.

"Well, I don't see the point in that." He crosses his legs. "So tonight, it will be the tribute parade. Its protocol for the stylists to try to reflect the District duty onto the costume."

"Yeah, were always coal miners." _Or naked covered in black dust._

"You see, I don't want to do that. You aren't afraid of fire, are you, Katniss?" I shake my head, slowly. "Good. Because I just think somebody that brave, shouldn't be dressed up in some stupid costume should they?" I smile.

I think I'll like working with Cinna.

* * *

><p>Cinna and I are the first from our district to arrive at our chariot. A few minutes later, Peeta and his stylist Portia join us. I fight to keep my jaw from dropping. He looks absolutely <em>gorgeous.<em> Although he is dressed in the same exact thing as me-a shiny black unitard and black boots- he looks way better in it than I do.

As Portia and Cinna talk about to each other, Peeta saunters over to me.

"You like nice." He says, slightly smiling.

I blush bright red. "Thanks, you do too." I sputter, looking down. A voice on the intercom rings out, instructing all tributes to board their chariots.

Cinna and Portia rush over to us, with a blue flame in each of their hands. They light the back our unitards just as District 10 rolls out. They continue to fuss over us as District 11 rolls out, also. As we start to pull away onto the Tribute Avenue, I see Cinna put his hands together, motioning for us to do the same.

"What's he saying?" Peeta asks.

"I think he's saying for us to hold hands." I say, and I look at him, and cautiously move my hand towards his. He grabs it, and interlaces his hands with mine, just as the chariot rolls onto the street.

All I can hear are the thundering screams of the Capitol citizens. I smile and wave my free hand, like I did on the train this morning. I blow kisses, and accept roses from the adoring fans. Just as we pull into the City Circle, Peeta does something I was not expecting.

The chariot has just stopped when he turns towards me, smiling and looks into my eyes. I smile automatically.

But my heart stops, and my smile slowly fades as he leans in.

And kisses me on the cheek, in front of all Panem.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello readers! Wow, I am on a ROLL! Okay, a few things to discuss!**

**1. Haymitch is NOT a drunk! Yay for sober Haymitch!**

**2. I would like to give a shout-out to the people who reviewed on the last chapter: iknowyou2, Kamil the Awesome, LornaMellark, theMourning, GirlonFire10203 (AGAIN!) , and Empty Puppet this chapter is dedicated to you guys!**

**3. The songs that I use are always going to be indie-pop/rock. (:**

**4. I didn't mention at the beginning of my story, but I would like to thank annemarie1996 who was the first to put my story on alert! :D Thank you!**

**5. I forgot to put this in my last author's note, but Gale is obviously NOT going to be an issue in this story! It's ALL PeetaXKatniss! ****Yay!**

**6. For those who are curious, the title of my story is based of the song Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey (: she's my favorite artist!**

**7. What'd ya'll think of the kiss on the cheek at the end there, hmmmm? (; **

**Okay, I think that's it for this update! Hope you enjoyed! Until next time...**

**Evie(:**


	7. Chapter 7 Generosity

**A/N: Don't hate me...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- Generosity<strong>

_"It was all of my energy. more than I wanted to give! I never showed such promise, but now, I won't give more..."_

_Mirah- Generosity_

* * *

><p>The parade just ended, and I am <em>still<em> reeeling from the kiss Peeta and I shared.

I can't really call it a kiss, though. It was only on the cheek. But it meant alot to me. Probably more than it should.

After our... moment during the parade, the Capitol couldn't keep their eyes off of us. When Peeta kissed me, President Snow had just risen to say his annual speech. I'm sure no one was listening, over the thousands of screams of shock ringing throughout the Avenue.

We are surrounded by the District 12 crew as soon as our chariot pulls back into the Training Center. It is when Peeta helps me out of the chariot, when i realize our hands are still tightly intertwined.

Since all of the other tributes are giving us dirty looks, in particular, the boy form District 2, we decide to leave quickly to the penthouse.

Peeta and I hang back while Haymitch, Effie, and our stylists walk ahead of us towards the elevators. We're walking in an uncomfortable silence until he speaks up.

"Look, I'm sorry, Katniss. I should've told you earlier..." I look up at him, anticipating what he is goung to say next. "... but Haymitch told me not to, that you would refuse the plan." _Plan? What plan?_

I wonder if he saw my face fall.

I struggle to recover quickly, and act nonchalant. "Oh, um, it's... fine. It wasn't that big of a deal." _Yes it was. _That was practically my first kiss. It hurts alot to know that my firts semi-kiss was given to me by the boy I love, because a creepy old drunk made him.

"Okay... I really am sorry though. If I could've, I would've. Told you, i mean. Forgive me?" He looks into my eyes, and smiles.

Man, his smile is contagious. I can't help but smile back. "Sure. I forgive you. But you owe me, alright?" I say in a teasing tone. Where is all the confidence comig from? Maybe it's leftover from the fire. "Anyways, when did Haymitch even come up with the... _brilliant_ idea?"

"Oh, he caught me as Portia and I were coming to the elevators. Pulled me aside, said 'kiss her. I don't care how. Just do it. In front of them.' and then walked away." He must have sensed my confusion, because he continues. "I didn't want to freak you out _too_ much, i mean I _did_ kiss you, i just... toned it down a little." I nod, because I can't really think of anything to say to that.

It turns out I don't have to. "Come on, you two, you can finish what you started on the chariots _after _dinner!" Effie's teasing voice rings out, causing me to blush deeply. I look up from my focus on my leather boots, and see the adults chuckling, waiting at the elevator.

"Sorry, have you been waiting long?" Peeta asks as we approach the group.

"Oh no, not atall! Just a few minutes. You seemed so deep in conversation, I'm sorry if I was rude, please forgive me." Effie says politely. I glare at her.

Peeta notices that I am about to explode in anger, and quickly jumps in to save Effie from my wrath. "Oh it's no problem, Effie. Just poking fun, no harm in that. I'm sure we can finish our conversation later. Right, Katniss?" He chuckles nervously. I roll my eyes and nod. Peeta sighs in relief. Effie smiles gratefully, oblivious that I was close to ripping her wig off in anger.

"Come, come, tributes! Now, since you're from District 12, you get the penthouse! Isn't that exciting?" We reach the top floor. "Well, I'll let you two clean up. Dinner is in an hour!" Portia and Cinna wander towards the dining room, already discussing potiential fabrics for our interview outfits, while Haymitch and Effie walk side by side to what I would assume is his room, since he opened it.

Awkward silence ensues. Peeta and I are alone again. We both look up at each other and just stare, not knowing what to do.

Peeta clears his throat. "Um... shall we?" he gestures towards the hallway infront of us. I nod, and we start walking. We stop outside two rooms next to each other that have our names on them.

I turn to go into my room, but he stops me. "Oh! Before I forget... I just wanted you to knowyou looked absolutely _beautiful_ out there, tonight. You should wear flames more often." I blush and look down, and he chuckles. "And, don't worry. I'm saying this honestly, and not because Haymitch told me to. Though I'm sure he'd agree with me, no one could take their eyes off of you. You have no idea. The effect you can have."

I smile tentatively. "Thank you, Peeta. You, um, looked really beautiful, too." I am so humiliated right now. I can't belive i just told my life-long love that he looked _beautiful!_ To his face! "I- I mean... um... I meant handsome!" I practically scream in his face, and then scurry into my room, slamming the door behind me. I hear Peeta go in to his room a few seconds later. I breathe a huge sigh, and slide to the ground, my back still on the door. I put my head in my hands, and struggle to organize my thoughts.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am sixteen years old. I was chosen for the 74th Hunger Games, along with Peeta Mellark. I love him. He doesn't know that. Not yet._

"And I just made a complete fool of myself in front of him." I mutter to myself. I take a few more deep breaths, and then stand up. I am a little more relaxed, and after all the embarrassment has faded, I realize I am starving. Dinner is in about forty-five minutes, giving me enough time to shower. I start to walk towards the bathroom.

I'm not even halfway there when I stop and look around at the room around me.

And i can't stop looking. This one room has to be at least three times bigger than my own house altogether. I am still in awe when i enter the bathroom, which is bigger than my room at home. I shake my head in disbelief. Do all Capitol citizens live like this?Live in this beautiful luxury, daily? I have to ask Effie, or one of the stylists at dinner.

I start to remove my costume, quickly. I look at my face in the mirror. It's hard to imagine that a little over a day ago, I was in District 12, with Prim, and with Gale, in the woods. I've transformed practically overnight. I'm about to step into the glamorous Capitol shower when i realize my hair is still in its intricate plait. Cinna told me that my hair was styled after a look commonly used by an ancient civilization called the Greeks.

Once I take the many pins and twines holding my hair together, I take a quick shower, washing myself three times, out of fascination.

I dry myself quickly, and grab the first piece of clothing I can find. It is a long-sleeved, olive green dress. Oh, it's only dinner. I'll wear it just this once.

Peeta steps out of his room at the same time I do. Figures. He starts to laugh when he sees me.

I feel my eyes widen in panic. "What? What is it?" Oh, I swear, if this dress is see-through...

"Oh no! You like fine! It's just... we match." He smiles, and gestures towards his body.

It's true. I mean, he's not wearing a dress, of course, but the color of his green shirt matches that of my dress.

I sigh in relief. "Oh. You'd think we'd planned it, or something."

"Yeah. Like twins." _Oh yeah. Just like twins. _"C'mon, lets go to dinner. I'm starving."

He grabs my hand, and pulls me to the dining room. My heart races. Once we enter the dining area, we find that everyone else is already seated at the table. They all smile at us in greeting, and then notice our joined hands

I quickly let go. I bet my house that I'm red as a tomato. We take a seat at the table and two servants set down a platter of some kind of stew in front of Peeta and I. A taste of the meat tells me its lamb stew, and it has dried plans. It's delicious, and gone in a matter of minutes. The rest of the dinner includes small dishes, like mashed potatoes, crunchy asparagus with a creamy butter sauce, and so many others I lost count.

After dinner we all move to the TV room, where we watch a recap of the Tribute Parade. None of the other districts made a lasting impression compared to us we've outdone them all.

They're gonna give us hell in the arena.

Caesar and Claudius were whooping in delight when Peeta swooped down to kiss my cheek, and according to Effie, my reaction was perfect. The hand holding helped, too.

"So how long have you too been dating?" Effie asks.

"Oh, we're not dating, Effie. It's just to get us sponsors." Peeta says quickly. I look down, and nod in agreement, because I don't want anyone to see the tears that are threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Oh, that's a shame. You guys have chemistry. If you hadn't told me, I would've thought you guys were a serious couple. You two look very cute together." She say, and then leaves, everyone else soon following.

Peeta and I head to our rooms, exhausted from the days events.

Peeta walks me to my room, but he seems... pre-occupied, thoughtful. He mumbles a good night to me, and then quickly retreats into his room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

I stand there, dumbfounded. Why is he being so cold? I don't know why it bothers me, maybe because he's always so nice to everybody. Maybe the Games are getting to him. Heck, they're getting to everybody.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts, and head into my own room. I am so tired from the days events, I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. I'm still dressed in my outfit from dinner, but I don't care. i have some long days ahead of me.

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of brisk knocking and Effie's voice calling: "Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" I groan loudly into my pillow, and then drag myself out of bed.<p>

I take a quick shower, and when I come out in a silk robe, I find an outfit laid out for me on the bed. A simple black shirt and tight black pants, both with grey and red lining, and a number "12" in bold grey letters, on the sleeve and on the back.

I put it on quickly, and then make my way to the dining area, where breakfast is waiting for me. I see that only Peeta is there at the moment, it looks like he just got there, his plate is still very full. He looks up, and notices me standing there.

He grins. "Oh, hey Katniss! Come on, sit, you must be starving." He seems to be in a better mood than last night. I smile, and sit down across from him. He doesn't bring up last night, and neither do I.

I am laughin at a joke Peeta just told me when Haymitch and Effie come and join us for breakfast. As they load up on food, they tell us what to expect at training today.

"Don't let them see your skils. Sweetheart, stay away from the bow. Peeta, don't go near the weights. Learn new things. Oh, and one more thing. Always stay together. Don't let anyone see you without one another. Everyone thinks you're an item, so don't let them think otherwise. Got it?" Peeta and I nod.

Effie escorts us down to the bottom floor of the Training Center, wishes us good luck, and retreats back up stairs. Peeta takes my hand, and together we walk to where all of the other tributes are standing. Everyone stops talking and look to where Peeta and I are standing close together, our hands still entwined. I can see the tributes from 2 and 1 snicker and roll their eyes.

The Head Trainer, Atala steps out in front of us, and gives us intructions for the next week and a half. She tells us not to get into any fights, not to ignore the survival skils. The one thing I remember her saying is "In two weeks, twenty-three of you will be dead, some by weapon, but most tributes die from dehydration. Remember what I tell you." She dimisses us to roam to the stations.

Peeta asks which station we should start at. "Suppose we tie some knots." We head over to the knot-tying station where we learn how to make simple snares.

Over the next days, we go to almost every station, save the ones that hold our skills. Throughout the training days, we make sure to stay linked, we hold hands, sometimes if we do good at a station, we give each other a congratulatory hug. We always stay together. At lunch, we distance ourselves from the other tributes. It's not all acting, of course. Peeta is truely fun to be around. One day, at lunch, Peeta dumps out all of the bread rolls from the basket, and points out how they are all from different districts. It's quite amusing actually.

I tell him stories, too. Like how when i was hunting one day, I got chased by a bear. Peeta and I have grown closer, we are good friends now. On the last day of training, we are sent in for a private session with the Gamemakers. Since Peeta and I are from District 12, we are left last. We mess around a little, trying to make the time go faster. We discuss Effie and Haymitch's relationship, and make a new couple nickname: Hayffie. We are still laughing when we hear a robotic voice announce: "Katniss Everdeen. Disrtict 12." I stand up and start to walk towards the door, when Peeta grabs my arm and spin me around.

He wraps his arms around my waist, and gives me a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. I close my eyes and sigh in contentment. He whispers in my ear. "We don't know who might be watching, might as well give them a show." I nod. "Shoot straight, okay?" I nod again as he lets me go. I kiss his cheek, and he looks at me with curiosity. "I don't think I'll be able to see you after I'm done. Good luck." He smiles and sits down. I go inside the huge Training Center.

They are all drunk, I can tell as soon as I walk into the room. I announce myself to them, and they all quiet down, and sit. The Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane, nod his head to tell me to get started. I immediately go to the Silver bow and arrow I noticed when I walked into the room. I notch an arrow into the string, and aim at a dummy's heart. I release it with confidence.

And I am struck dumb when I miss. I never miss! I've been using a bow and arrow since I was a toddler! Now the Gamemakers are laughing at me. Their attention towards me is abandoned when an Avox comes in with a roasted pig with an apple in its mout.

I can't believe I am being upstaged by a pig! Without thinking, I grab another arrow, and notch it in the string. I quickly take aim at the _stupid_ apple and shot. This time, my aim was perfect. The apple flies to the wall, trapped by my arrow.

I bow, before them, sarcastically. "Thank you. For your... _consideration._" With that, I throw the bow down, and storm out of the room.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry! They weren't paying attention, and i just got... <em>mad!<em>" I say defensively to Effie, who just finished yelling at me.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, young lady! This score means _everything_ to potential sponsors, and you just ruined the chance of getting a good one!" Effie spits in my face. I think her wig is turning red from all the screaming she's done.

"Oh... wait until you hear what I did." I hear Peeta say quietly, stepping out from the hallway, and into the TV room, where Hamitch, Effie, and I are sitting.

"Do we even want to?" Haymitch asks, as Effie sinks into the couch.

"Well, they were all drunk when I came in, though they all seemed a little miffed about something. I'm guessing that was your doing, Katniss?" He winks at me, and my face heats up. I nod. "Anyways, they weren't paying attention to me, and I was throwing easy fifty-pound weights. A few were still watching me when I picked up a two-hundred pound weight, but they all laughed and lost interest when I dropped it." He sighs angrily. "And that got me mad, so I picked it back up, and threw it at a dummy that was a few yards away. I didn't know it would take its head off, and knock a wall of spears down. They all looked at me in shock, and then one of the Gamemakers dismissed me."

Effie starts pacing the room again, but stops when Haymitch gives us both a thumbs up. "Good job, kids. You got them to notice you! I'm sure you'll at leats get and eight."

We all settle down to find out our scores. The Careers all get in the 8-10 range, and no one really stands out. I sit up straight when Caesar reads my name. "And now, from District 12, Katniss Everdeen. With a-" He stops, and looks at the card in bewilderment. "With an 11."

I let out the huge breath I'd been holding in when he says that. An 11! I don't think that's ever happened! Everyone congratulates me and Peeta gives me a proud smile. We all settle down to hear Peeta's score.

"And finally, Peeta Mellark, from District 12. Wow! _Also_ with an 11!" Effie screams, and Peeta sits back, with an astounded look on his face.

"I don't think this has _ever_ happened, before. Guess they like your spunk." Haymitch dismisses us so he and Effie can talk.

Peeta and I walk down to our rooms, still reeling from our scores.

"Congratulations, Katniss." He grins.

I grin in return. "Thanks Peeta. You too." I feel daring, so I wrap my arms around his neck, and go to kiss him on the cheek. He must not have seen that, because he moves his head to face me, and my lips accidently land on the corner of his mouth. With a gasp, we spring apart.

"I'm sorry!" We both say at the same time. We both laugh nervously, and then fall silently.

"Well, um, see you tomorrow morning, I guess?" He says, and I nod, and go into my room. I jump onto my bed, bury my head into my pillow, and scream with all my might. I then fall into a fitful sleep, dreaming yet again of my boy with the bread. In my dream, I relive what happened outside my room, only I _really_ kiss him. And he kisses me back. I don't know what happens after, I always jolt awake after that.

_Why does he make me feel like this?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello Readers! Some things to dicuss!:**

**1. Sorry this is so late, guys! I had finals these last 2 weeks! but my last day of School was yesterday, and now I am free for the Summer! Well... Until summer practice, but that's a different story.**

**2. I would like to thank those who reviewed my last chapter: KamiltheAwesome, (again!) GirlonFire10203, (again!) pyroseyes, NaomiBlue, Allzzon, Diple123, Anonymous, and -horan! Thanks! This chapter is for you guys! (:**

**3. So, in the story, Kat and Peeta have to act from the beginning! Hope you don't mind(;**

**4. Who loved the awkward kiss on the cheek Kat gave Peeta at the end? (; I love it! Lemme know!**

**5. Who saw the Mockingjay reference!**

**6. I want to write some one-shots, does anyone have any ideas for one? Lemme know! (:**

**7. The Hair style from the chariots Katniss mentioned is from the movie, and I read that in a Hunger Games companion book!**

**8. I checked my stats and i have almost 5,000 hits! OMG! Thanks guys!**

**9. Follow me on instagram, I would love to get to see a few of my readers! my username is legallysmall and if you do follow me, comment on one of my pictures and tell me that you're reading my story! I want to know you people! (:**

**10. I didn't bold the lyrics because it didn't inspire me to write the chapter! its just a filler! (:**

**11. I think thats it! Love you all!**

**As always, REVIEW! **

**Until next time,**

**Eviekins**


	8. Chapter 8: Unusual You

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. Sad Evie is sad:(**

**Sorry for the wait! I hope you like the chapter, I worked hard on it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- Unusual You<strong>

_"Nothing about you is typical, nothing about you is predictable. _**_You got me all twisted and confused... _**_**It's all new**..."_

_Britney Spears- Unusual You_

* * *

><p>As luck would have it, when I fall asleep, the night terrors consume my unconsious state.<p>

Everyone makes an appearance in my nightmares tonight. The usual: Peeta, Prim, my father. But even people I'd never expect to see are there too. Haymitch and Effie. Even my prep team.

The dream started off as it usually does.

_I am eleven years old. I'm at school, and the teacher is reviewing on a lesson that, frankly, I don't care about at all. She is droning on and on in such a boring voice when I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I jump from my stupor and turn around, to find a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy staring back at me._

_"Sorry to bother you. Were youlistening to what the teacher just said? I, um, zoned out." He says sheepishly, his cheeks turning a slight pink._

_I stare at him longer than I should. I can't help it. I can't help but stare at the gorgeous, clear blue pools that are his eyes. I feel as if they're seeing into my soul._

_It's unsettling._

_I open my mouth to answer-oh who am I kidding? My jaw was on the floor already- when the light flickers and the room starts to shake. Books from the shelves begin to fall and the desks rattle violently._

_The teacher has a panicked look on her face as she frantically instructs us to leave the classroom in an "orderly fashion"._

_That's not what I do. I only have one thing on my mind, and that's making sure Prim is safe. I bolt from the classroom, and make my way to the part of my school where the lower grades are._

_This is where the dreams gets weird._

_I am about twenty feet away from Prim when I spot her bright blonde head in the crowd. I am getting closer when I see she is in the clutches of none other than Effie Trinket herself._

_Than I really start to run. I grab her from Effie's arms and together, we run towards our home in the Seam. We are halfway there when my mother appears literally out of thin air. She doesn't notice us, and pushes past us in the direction of the mines._

_The mines. Where my father is._

_I'm so stupid! How did I forget about my father?_

_As I sprint through District 12 towards my father, the scenery changes. I stop, and look at my surroundings. I'm surrounded by a giant, blistering desert, and I can see the golden glint of a cornucopia to my right. I look down to see that my feet are on a circular steel platform. That is when I realize that I am in an arena. My arena. That's not possible. Could I seriously be predicting my time in the arena? _

_I start to doubt that predicament when I glance towards the Cornucopia again, to see Effie and my Prep team sitting atop of the golden horn. They smile at me cruelly as they survey the arena and the rest of the tributes._

_The tributes!_

_I look to my left and right, to see all of the tributes standing on their pedestals. The unusual thing is that they are completely still. Like statues. No emotion, nothing. Not like me, who is frantically looking around. _

_I look up at the Cornucopia again to see that Haymitch has joined the group on top._

_"You want to stay alive, sweetheart?" He laughs jovially, and points behind me. "You know what you have to do." _

_"What are you talking about?" I shout to him in confusion. He just laughs again, and keeps pointing behind me._

_"Give the audience what they're asking for." And with that, him and the rest of the group disappear. I hear a noise behind me. I turn around quickly to meet my predator. _

_It is Peeta. He is standing on a pedestal, like me, only unlike the rest of the tributes, he is actually moving._

_"There can only be one victor, Kat." Now I am even more confused than I was before. I look back at the other tributes, only to find them all strewn across the desert sand, which has turned red from their bloddshed._

_I gasp in horror. They're all dead! They were alive a minute ago! I see the girl from 5-foxface, I've named her-lying on her back, her lips and chin stained red. Is it blood? I don't want to know. Thresh from 11 and the Career from 2, Cato, both have claw marks all over their bodies._

_"Katniss," I turn back to Peeta, who is wearing his outfit from the parade. I feel a tickle on my back, and look over my shoulder to see it covered in flames. I look down to at my stomach to see that it is covered in the familiar shiny blackness of the jumpsuit we wore for the Opening Ceremonies. "You look beautiful." I blush. I see that hasn't changed._

_For a while, we just stare into each others eyes. Our concentration is broken when I hear the snap of a twig and a deep growl behind me. _

_I swiftly turn to meet the predator behind me, and am both appalled and horrified with what I see._

_A colony of giant wolves, the size of bears, each with an eye and hair color too much like a human's._

_I am shaking and I know my eyes are wide with fear. I turn back to Peeta, preparing to tell him to run. But he seems to have another idea._

_"Katniss, we don't have much time," he says quickly, so fast I can barely undertsand what he says._

_"Not much time for what?" I look back and forth between him and the dogs. They are now closer, less than a hundred years away._

_I look back to Peeta and see his wadrobe has changed. He now looks very dashing in a fitted black tuxedo. _

_"I feel like there's something you're not telling me. Why are you keeping secrets from me?" His voice has an unexpected hardness to it. I dont like it._

_"I-I"m not keeping secrets from you!" But I am. I am keeping one very BIG secret from him. I've been waiting for the right moment, but I am quickly running out of time._

_"Yes. Yes you are. Tell me. I feel like you've been avoiding me. Just tell me! What is so bad that you can't tell me? I thought we were friends! Friends tell each other things! They don't keep secrets from each other! So what are we, then? Are we even friends?" He looks so hurt, I want so badly to tell him right now, to shout out to him that I love him._

_But I can't._

_My mouth open and shuts like a fish. I don't even know what to say._

_I am speechless._

_"Katniss, answer me! I know what your secret is! This could save our lives!" _

_What? He KNOWS? How does he know? And how can it save our lives?_

_I hear more twigs snap. The dogs are getting closer._

_"You know? How?" I sputter._

_"Tell me you love me, Kat. Tell me what we have is real. Because it is, right? Is it real, or not? The dogs are only feet away, now._

_"I..." I feel like I can't speak! I so badly want to say real, but I can't! I so badly want to say I love him but I... can't._

_"Hurry, Katniss, please! They're getting closer!"_

_I decide to go with my heart. "Real, Peeta! It's always been re-" My answer is cut off when the dogs suddenly leap over my head, straight towards Peeta. I force myself to look away when he is tackled to the ground. I squezze my eyes shut and cover my ears to block out the horrible sounds._

_It doesn't help. It's like the volume was turned up._

_Almost against my will, I turn back toward Peeta and the dogs. What I see makes my breath quicken, my heartbeat race, and my face scrunch up in horror._

_I see Peeta's mangled body, blood spreading rapidly across the sand. He is almost unrecognizable. _

_"No!" I shriek in an octave I didn't even know I could achieve. _

_"No! Peeta!"_

* * *

><p>"Peeta!" I scream helplessly into the night, sitting straight up in my bed. I clamp a sweaty hand over my mouth as I try to calm my racing heart.<p>

Outside of my room, I can hear hear the shuffling of feet and voices. I hear the lock in my door turn, and feel my face heat up in embarrassment.

"Katniss? Sweetheart, are you alright?" It's Haymitch. The dorr opens and I can see his silhouette in the doorway, along with Effie's and Peeta's.

Peeta pushes past Haymitch and rishes towards me, when he sees me huddled on my bed. He hesitates when he sees how badly I'm shaking.

He slowly, tentatively walks up to me, like I'm an injured animal. I realize he's being so hesitant because I am muttering over and over again "Too late, too late," without even realizing it. He turns back to Haymtich and Effie.

"You two can go back to bed. I'll stay with her. I think she just needs to be alone right now," Effie looks like she is about to protest, but Haymitch nods, and silences her with a look. He nods at me.

"Try to get some sleep, kids. You have to train with us tomorrow morning." And with that he puts his hand on Effie's waist, gently guiding her out to the hall. He closes the door behindhim quietly.

Peeta walks over to where I am still sitting huddled on the corner of the bed, and sits down gently beside me.

"Bad dream, I'm assuming?" I'm still too shaken up to talk, so I just nod. "Do you... want to talk about it?" I shake my head, though I really want to tell him all about my horrible nightmare. But what would I say? "I dreamt that I confessed my feelings for you, only to be too late, and see you die"? I wouldn't be surprised if he ran away and never spoke to me again.

"Well, you did scream my name. Quite loudly, I might add. Quite a throat you got there, Everdeen. May I ask why?" Damn. I was kind of hoping, by chance, he didn't hear that. But then again, that's probably what woke everyone up in the first place. Peeta smiles hopefully at me, and I just can't resist that beautiful smile of his.

I figure I have nothing to lose, so I tell him everything (apart from the crazy confession). I tell him how the tributes dropped dead all at once. How I saw him mauled to death in front of my very own eyes.

He gives me a look of sympathy. He tries to comfort me by taking my hand, but it just gets me more flustered than I was before.

It's about three in the morning when Peeta finally deems me calm enough to go back to sleep. He gets up to leave, but i start to panic. In the spur of the moment, I grab his hand and yank him back down. Thankfully, he catches himself just before he falls on top of me. Thank goodness. I dont think I can handle any more embarrassment tonight.

"Can you please just stay with me for a while? I don't want to be alone." He looks doubtful, and I must sound like such a desperate idiot right now, but I really can't be alone right now. "Just until I fall asleep," I quickly reassure him.

"Yeah, sure. But only until you fall asleep. Wouldn't want Effie to get the wrong idea," he smirks, "I can hear her now. 'Manners, people, manners!'"

I laugh quietly, and then yawn. he notices my sleepyness. He shifts so that he is sitting on the other side of the bed beside me. I slide down so my head is against the pillow again. I turn to face him, and see he is awkwardly sitting against the pillows.

"You can lie down too, you know. You look uncomfortable sitting like that."

He laughs, and shakes his head no. "I'm fine, you just worry about getting sleep. We have a _big big big day_ tomorrow," he jokes, mimicking Effie's chipper voice, and failing horribly. I just smile sleepily, and take afew shaky breaths. Peeta must notice my uneasiness, because he calmly shushes me and strokes my hair until I fall into a deep, luxurious, and _dreamless_ slumber.

* * *

><p>I wake up around eight (that's what I'm guessing, at least) in a peaceful state. I yawn and stretch when I feel a warm arm slung around my waist. I panic for a few seconds. Have I been attacked in the middle of the night? Who is this attacker? Then all of the memories from last night flood back into my mind. It's Peeta.<p>

I smile to myself. Just then, Peeta shifts in his sleep, and his grip on my waist gets tighter. I can feel the heat of his breath on my neck and instinctively, I lean back into his touch. It startles him, and he jumps, waking up in the process.

He yawns and stretches just as I did, and smiles sleepily at me. he gets up from the bed, still in his shoes and pajamas from last night. He must've accidently fallen asleep.

"So much for leaving right after you fell asleep, huh?" He laughs, and I join him. We sit in a comfortable silence for a few moments, and then he walks towards the door. "Well, I'm gonna go to my room and get ready. I'll see you at breakfast, okay?" I nod, and bid him goodbye.

As soon as he closes the door behind him, I fall back against the mattress. I touch the area on my waist where his hand once was just several minutes ago.

I lie here for a few more minutes than head towards the bathroom to start my day.

* * *

><p>Once I am showered and dressed, I head towards the dining room table to eat breakfast. I am the first one here, so I grab a plate and fill it with delicious food.<p>

I am seated and already digging through my portions when Haymitch saunters in. He poors himself a steaming cup of black coffee and then drops into the seat beside me.

I think about the plan today. We have a full day to train with our mentors for the interview tomorrow evening. Peeta and I decided that since we have nothing to hide from each other, we would train together.

But I am hell-bent on Peeta getting home. So I am taking this plan into another direction.

I turn in my seat toward Haymitch. "Haymitch. We need to talk, now. And fast." He sighs, and then turns to me, as well.

"What is it, sweetheart? It is too early to talk right now." He's losing interest, quickly. I don;t have much time until Peeta comes in, so I need to hurry.

"Haymitch, This is urgent. I need to talk to you now."

He grumbles a little bit, and then looks up into my face, noticing the serious look I have. He sighs in defeat. "Okay. Talk."

I take a deep breath, "I want to train seperately." I look him straight in the eyes, testing his reaction. He just looks bored.

"Why?" He asks flatly.

"Just... trust me on this one, okay? You'll find out later. I don't want to say here. I don't want _him _to know." I bite my lip, and look down, embarrassed. I didn't want _anyone _to know, but my plan could get us _both_ sponsors. I look back up at my mentor who just stares at me for a second, and then nods.

"Alright, sweetheart. Whatever floats your boat. You sure?" I nod quickly. then focus back on my food. I cock my head when I hear Peeta's familiar footsteps. I ask loudly, "So, whats going on? You're coaching us on interviews today, right?" Haymitch looks at me in confusion, until we both see Peeta round the corner and great us with a smile.

"Um... That's right," he says.

"Oh, you don't have to wait until I'm done! I can listen and eat at the same time," Peeta tells us.

"Well, there's been a change of plans. About our current approach," Haymitch says.

"What's that?" Peeta asks. I feel the guilt creep into me as I see Peeta's innocent face morph into a look of confusion.

Haymitch shrugs. "Katniss here, has asked to be coached seperately."

* * *

><p>I glare at Haymitch. I can't <em>believe<em> he ratted me out!

I have to look down at my lap when I see the hurt on Peeta's face. He must feel so betrayed. Haymitch tells Peeta it was his idea to seperate us, because of our high scores. Nothing personal, just business.

I still feel bad, though. Like I've betrayed his trust. But trust shouldn't be part of the agreement. We're tributes. But the boy who risked a beating to give me bread, the one who held my hand in the chariot, who insisted Haymitch knows my hunting skills, the boy I love... he must have no respect or trust for me anymore.

But I hope that my plan will help us graciously in the Games, so I must do this. For us.

"Oh," Peeta says, "So what's the schedule?"

"You'll each have for hours with Effie for presentation, and four with me for content," says Haymitch. "You start with Effie, Katniss." I nod, and then proceed to follow Effie into the sitting room.

Four hours later, and I am still no good with heels. I'm apparently horrible at lifting my dress correctly, and I can't smile to save my life. No pun intended.

"Well, that's the best I can do," Effie says with a sigh. "Just remember, Katniss, you want the audience to like you."

I'm too tired to even argue so I just nod, and thank her with a smile. She smiles back brightly, and dismisses me, satisfied with my performance.

I eat a quick lunch, and then set out to find Haymitch. I find him in the TV room, he has just finished with Peeta, from the looks of it.

I sit down and wait for us to begin. He looks at me expectantly, and I glare at him in irritation.

"What?" I snap.

He raises his eyebrows, "I'm waiting for your _brilliant_ plan, sweetheart. No need for an attitude." Oh right.

"Right, sorry. I'm just a little tired." He nods understandingly.

I tell him my plan, how I plan on telling all of Panem of my love for him. He agress that it will help us wonderfully with sponsors. I ask if there is any chance that I can go last, because that would better my plan. He tells me he would see what he can do.

We practice with the interview for the duration of the time, and I leave feeling satisfied with my performance. I think this plan will work very well, if I can say it right.

I eat dinner in my room tonight, because I can't stand to see Peeta's hurt face again.

* * *

><p>I wake up in the morning to my prep team standing over me. My day belongs to Cinna and my team. He will top off my plan perfectly. He will make me look like the fierce girl who will do anything to save her beloved. He will help.<p>

My team works until late afternoon, giving my skin a pearly glow, glueing red, orange, black, and white colored gems onto my left shoulder, painting flames on my fingernails. Venia goes onto my hair, giving me a beatiful braided updo, weaving strands of red into the plait.

They give me a layer of plae makeup, and begin to draw my features out. Wide eyes, full red lips, long lashes with gems on the end.

Cinna enters with my dress, and tells me to close my eyes. I do as I'm told, and I can feel the silk as it slides over my bare body, as they slip it on. It weighs about forty pounds, and I clutch onto Octavia's hand as I step into my shoes, which, thankfully, aren't very high.

It's silent for a moment. "Can I open my eyes, now?" I inquire, excited to see the final picture.

"Yes," Cinna replies. "Open them."

I do, and I am astounded by the creature staring back in the mirror. Her skin shimmers, and she must be from a city of diamonds. Because my dress, oh my dress! It is entirely covered in fire-colored gems, so that when I move, I look to be covered in flames.

I'm not pretty, or beautiful. I am as radiant as the sun.

Cinna asks me to twirl for him, and I do. My prep team screams in excitment. They fix and fidget me until I am deemed ready by the prep team and Cinna. He can tell that I am nervous about the interview, but he doesn't pry. He just tries to calm me down, and jokes around with me until it is time for the interviews to start.

We make our way down to the elevators where the rest of the District 12 crowd is waiting. Portia and her team have been hard at work, too, because Peeta looks striking in a Black suit with red flame accents. Effie and Haymitch compliment us profusely, and walk us down to our seats where all of the other tributes are sitting. Our team and mentors make there way to their seats in the audience.

Peeta and I make small talk as we wait for the show to start. The lights dim, signaling for the start of the show.

The interviews go slowly one by one. Haymitch must've done his magic, because this year, the boys start first, leaving me last. I don't listen to any of the interview attentively, not even Peeta's really. Caesar just asks him how his time in the Capitol is. Peeta is quite the charmer, and audience is very much in love with him by the end of his three minutes.

Too soon, it is my turn with Caesar. He asks me my favorite thing about the Capitol, and I stupidly blurt out lamb stew. The audience thinks I'm joking so I just laugh too, and smile. I tell him about my love for Prim and how that is why I volunteered.

Finally, he asks the question I was looking for. "So, Katniss, how's the love life? Anyone waiting back home?" I expertly look hesitant, and than shake my head.

He falls for it. "Come on, you're with friends! Tell us."

And so I do. "Well, Caesar, there is this one boy, who I've had a crush on since I was twelve." I look down, bashful.

He takes the bait, "Aw!" He cooes with the audience. "Here's what you do. You win, you go home to this mystery man. No one can resist a Victor!" He winks at the crowd and at the camera.

"Well, Caesar, I don't think winning will help in my case." I say sadly.

He looks shocked. "And why not?" he asks.

"Because... oh, I can't say!" I say, covering my face with my hands.

"Oh, please tell us!" He begs.

"Because... Because... I can't kill the man I love." My cheeks are on fire. There. I said it.

* * *

><p>Caesar looks shocked. His mouth forms and "O" shape. "Do... do you mean your District partner?" he asks, though I'm sure he knows the answer.<p>

But I nod, and keep my eyes planted on my lap.

"Wouldn't you love to get Mr. Mellark back out here on the stage with a response?" He asks the crowd. The audience screams yes. "Sadly, rules are rules, and his three minutes are over." The crowds shouts in disappointment. Caesar takes my hand and we both stand up, "Well, best of luck, to Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire, and I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our hearts go out to you and Peeta." I nod thanks, and walk back to my seat.

Every screen is filled with a shot of Peeta and I, sitting mere feet from each other. We've wiped out all competition tonight.

* * *

><p>After the anthem, the tributes all take an elevator to their floor. We reach 12 just at the same time as Haymitch and the restof our team. Peeta roughly grabs my arm, and yanks me to him.<p>

His eyes are filled with anger and betrayal.

"What the hell was that?" He shouts at me. I am appalled at his reaction. I've never seen him angry before. It's unsettling.

Haymitch rushes to us, and seperates us. "Calm down, boy. She was helping you both! Can't you see? use your mind."

"Are you sure? Because it looks like she was just helping herself." He shakes Haymitch's hand off of his shoulder, and starts to walk away. I run to him, and grab his hand, stopping him.

"It was my idea, but it's to help us both out in the arena! I swear!" I plead with him. His eyes soften a little when he sees my expression, but he still shakes off my hand, and continues to walk away.

"Whatever. I need some time. I'm going to have dinner in my room." And he walks to his room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

I take a few shaky breaths and try to push the tears from growing in my eyes.

Dinner is awkward and tense, without Peeta there. I eat quickly, and then retreat to my own bedroom. I shower for a long time, and then hang my dress up in the closet. I bury myself under the covers, and try to get some sleep. But I can't.

Tomorrow, the Games will start. Tomorrow, I will be in the arena. Fighting the boy I love. And at what cost? For the audiences entertainment?

* * *

><p>After I abandon any thought of getting some sleep, I retreat to the roof. I slow my steps when Isee that someone had the same idea.<p>

Peeta.

I walk up to him and sit down on the ledge beside him. He doesn't acknowledge my presence. The silence is unbearable so I speak first.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you. But Haymitch thought it would _ruin the plan_." I say, as I recall what he said to me after the incident at the parade. my attempt at a joke works, because he chuckles. Relief floods through my body when I see his gorgeous smile again.

"And I'm sorry too. For being so rough earlier." I shrug to tell him its okay. "I do wish you had told me, though. Because I almost did the same thing."

I'm confused. "You were going to confess your love for me, too?" I ask, skeptically.

To my surprise, he nods. I almost think I imagine it when he whispers: "Before it was too late."

We are silent for a few minutes. Then he clears his throat. "You know, when you took Prim's place at the Reaping, I was going to volunteer for the boy that got picked."

I am speechless for a moment. "Really?" I ask doubtfully. Why?

"Yeah. I guess it was just pure luck that Effie picked me, huh? Saved me the effort." I Am silent for a few moments.

"You know Katniss," he whispers in my ear, "I know that you don't like to let people in. But I really wish you would let _me _in. I care for you a great deal, Kat. Whether you like it, or not. I care for you more than a friend should." His voice cracks on the last word. It finally clicks, what he is saying. He _likes _me. The way _I_ like him! I am filled with a joy I can't describe.

He tries to continue, but I silence him with a kiss. For a few seconds, he doesn't move. But then he kisses me back. He's kissing me back! His soft lips move smoothly with mine. We kiss for several minutes. When I pull away, I can see the surprise on Peeta's face.

I'm surprised by what I did, too.

Oh no. What have I done?

This is why I never chose to make my move. One or both of us could be dead tomorrow. And I just made things worse. If he dies tomorrow, I don't know what I'd do with myself.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. I am so overwhelmed right now, "I had to. I had to do it once." my voice drops an octave, "Before it was too late. I'm so sorry." I pull myself from his arms.

I don't even know what to do. So I do the only think plausible right now.

I run.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of Chapter 8! OMG! As usual, Some things to discuss:<strong>

**1. Yay for the interview scene! I am really happy with how this turned out! And I hope you guys are too! Let me know!(:**

**2. Alot of readers have asked if Peeta will love Katniss back... Did the chapter answer your question? (;**

**3. Almost at 50 reviews! YAY! which reminds me: A special thanks to: gaaragirl202, Royal Duke Armadilloer III, CatchingSparks, AlyssaMellark66, GlitterAttack, Kamil the Awesome, Diple123, Allzzon, GirlonFire10203, Lee1597, and VMars lover. This Chapter is for you!**

**4. I'm sorry it's so late! I had MAJOR writer's block! SORRY!**

**5. Did you see the HG DVD trailer! AHHHHHHHHH! August 18th, Folks! Can't Wait!**

**6. I was considering deleting the story and starting over, but I'm still thinking about it. I'm hoping for some reviews to boost up my confidence!**

**7. In Kat's dream, the dogs, in my mind, resemble the wolves from Twilight. LOL(:**

**8. I know, I know. It's a little wierd that Kat kinda predicted her dream. Lemme know your thoughts! (:**

**9. OK that's it. Thanks for reading! Love you all!**

**10. One more thing: YAY FOR KISSES! WOOHOOO! Okay, NOW that's it!**

**11. Sorry for any typos, I'm writing this fast. OKAY NOW THIS IS IT! SEE YA!**

**As always, REVIEW!**

**Until next time, **

**Evie(:**

**P.S. LONGEST CHAPTER EVERY YAAAAAAAAAY! **


End file.
